grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
PvP
PVP is where one can complete certain quests at level 10 and higher, along with the third job advancement quests, including some character quests. PVP is also for people who have spare time or just want to meet new people and then fight them. Each match can be set to survival, where all players in the match fight against each other, or team, where up to 3 players on a team fight the other players on the opposing team. Items can be set to either appear randomly throughout the match, or not appear at all. PVP Modes There are different PVP modes one can choose if they wish. Tag Match Players can choose two characters (can be the same even) to fight with. Pressing the C button will change out the character with the other one while in the match. If one character dies, then that character cannot be used again during the match. Honor Guard All players have the same stats, and are on one of two teams. When the match starts, there is a Warlord on each team, who has boosted stats. The goal is to take away both of the lives of the Warlord of the opposing team. The other member(s) of the team have infinite lives and can lose as many as they wish until the Warlord dies. There is a glitch that one team may sometimes have two Warlords, meaning that the team with both will lose. Smashing Depending on the holiday (Halloween for example) or occasion (NAGC's anniversary), the object that must be smashed will be different, but the objective is the same. In a team of one or more players a team, they must successfully "smash" their item in order to win a game. All players have unlimited lives, but they revive after a countdown if they are killed. Some Basic Knowledge Mage > Melee > Archers > Mage To Throw : Run in front of someone and then keep pressing the arrows that point >> or << in front of them then press z. Tactics Elesis - Using your mobility is essential. If you're caught in a big crowd and lose a lot of HP, use dashes and jumping dashes to escape and recover from a safe distance. If someone is about to use a strong attack against you, go into Mega Slash or another ability quickly to avoid taking damage. If possible, build up your MP until you can use Sonic Wave; if aimed correctly, it can one-hit kill almost anyone at around your level. Spearman - Sword Master - Savior- Lire - Run away from your opponent, don't try to close range them. Charge MP, then use your strongest charge move. Crossbowman - Make good use of her rolling abillity to dodge attacks. Don't try to use Harpy Hunt Shot instead; use 3 Quick Shots. Arch Ranger - Don't try to close range it, use long range shots. Nova - Arme - The trick here is to run away from your opponent like Lire but you only need 1 bar, and if the timing is right you can hit him or her using Stone Curse. 3 seconds after casting, use your normal combo, then the fire combo, or the normal combo, then time it right and press^. Do this 2 time you can kill almost anyone. Alchemist - hate to say it but if ur this, ur screwed. shes basicly support but what u can do is spam grab. just use cure then grab then cure then grab etc. etc. etc. her Killer Cloud is also very useful for spam grabing and things Warlock - BattleMage - Lass - Assassin - Dark Assassin - my only advice, LEARN HOW TO DO THIS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpH1nxw4RY8 Evan Striper - Ryan - Using your jump atack will help you escape foes. It also helps that Ryan can combo without hitting anyone, so combos can be started at a safe distance. Be sure to make use of Twin Blade. Sentinel - It's easy to get somebody into your normal combo, something most jobs can't say. Abuse that. Viken - That scythe is big. Keep your opponents just within your range and out of theirs. Xenocider - Ronan - Like Elesis, using dash attacks frequently is a good idea. In flat crowded areas, Kanavan Strike can be devastating, but if you can't afford to spend time charging up your MP, some well-timed Rune Spirals can get you out of trouble. Dragon Knight - Let your opponent chase you, not the other way around. Your skills can wipe them out fast once you get MP. Aegis Knight - Abyss Knight - Amy - Muse - Charge full mp then use her piano attack. Siren - Jin - Grappler - Category:Modes Category:PvP